


Летний ливень

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fantastic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: Коннор хотел было попросить Хэнка поторопиться, но погодные изменения вдруг привлекли его больше сборов Андерсона.Девиант подошёл к окну в зале и начал завороженно наблюдать за первым в своей жизни летним ливнем.
Kudos: 1





	Летний ливень

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> Топ с Фикбука:  
> 13.06.2018  
> №29 в топе «Джен по жанру Дружба»  
> №16 в топе «Джен по жанру Фантастика»  
> №9 в топе «Джен по жанру Флафф»

Дождливая погода не была редкостью в Детройте. Дождь мог идти и все четыре сезона в году, если зима была достаточно тёплой. Сейчас лето. И вот, сначала на улице стало ветрено.  
Коннор только прибыл к лейтенанту Андерсону домой – новое дело, не иначе. Однако девианту и просто хотелось увидеть Андерсона после целых двух выходных дней. Оказывается, и андроид мог соскучиться.  
Хэнк со страдальческим видом открыл дверь, одетый в то, в чём спал – майку и короткие шорты. Спрашивать он не стал – знал уже, зачем Коннор мог припереться в понедельник с утра пораньше. Вот только сам Андерсон едва проснулся.

– Мне нужно время, чтобы собраться. Посиди пока, а я-я, – лейтенант зевнул на середине фразы и махнул рукой, мол, ты всё понял, чтобы затем скрыться в душе.

Коннор хотел было попросить Хэнка поторопиться, но погодные изменения вдруг привлекли его больше сборов Андерсона.

Девиант подошёл к окну в зале и начал завороженно наблюдать за первым в своей жизни летним ливнем.  
Ветер заметно усилился с того момента, как Коннор зашёл в дом. Сейчас он клонил деревья, старался сорвать с прохожих головные уборы, гнал по дорогам мусор и тополиный пух. Благодаря последнему казалось, что в июне идёт снег.  
Ветер задувал в щели между окнами, заставляя те жалобно гудеть. Коннор верно определил физическую причину звука, но отчего-то внутри проснулась иррациональная жалость. Звук напоминал плач, но Коннор не мог понять, почему очеловечивает физическое явление. Так обычно делают люди, но, видимо, и девианты на такое способны.  
Ветер быстро пригнал на небо серые тучи. Окружение не погрузилось в темноту, но земля всё равно покрылась тенями, которые становились всё шире, пока солнечные островки совсем не исчезли. Но всё же, темно не было, не было так угрюмо и мрачно, как, например, осенью. Тёплый ветер не приносил холода.  
Коннор тихо стоял у окна, наблюдая за меняющейся природой и занимаясь анализом собственных эмоций, не замечая первых быстрых капель, упавших на стекло. Стук дождя по стеклу длился всего с минуту, как вдруг в небе что-то громыхнуло, и Коннор вздрогнул, отходя на шаг.

Нет, андроид знал, что такое гром и молнии. Он был прекрасно осведомлён обо всех физических процессах на планете, даже тех, которые не мешали его работе. Однако теперь девиант смотрел на мир по-другому, так, что даже сейчас не мог сдержать вспышки эмоций. Но пугаться их не хотелось, напротив, вдруг захотелось почувствовать всё.  
Коннор приоткрыл окно, и от неугомонившегося ветра с журнального столика сдуло скомканные бумажные обёртки от бургеров. Девиант, сказав себе, что потом всё приберёт, протянул руку на улицу, подставляя кожу дождевым каплям.

Андроиды ощущали иначе. Они не чувствовали холод и жару, им не страшна была влага. Из того, что об их кожу разбивается вода, они могли сделать вывод лишь о том, что идёт дождь. И Коннор поначалу думал, что эта его часть не изменится от девиации всей системы, поскольку функции человеческого восприятия не были в неё заложены.  
Однако он ошибся. Одно дело – не отвлекаясь на погоду, бежать по следу, другое – ощущая спокойствие, слушать дождь и ловить ладонью капли. Коннор наблюдал за гонкой двух капель по коже, непроизвольно гадая, какая доберётся до рукава пиджака быстрее, намеренно не производя никаких расчётов. Коннор дышал озоном, чувствуя его привкус на языке, но не собираясь делать анализ. Коннор позволял себе, не отвлекаясь на посторонний шум, слушать стук, позволяя тому забраться в механическое сердце и оставить после себя спокойствие и лёгкую светлую грусть, не знакомую ему ранее.

Из задумчивого настроения его вывела особо яркая вспышка на небе и громкий раскат грома, словно молния ударила где-то совсем близко. В груди у андроида что-то ёкнуло, он поспешил закрыть окно, незнамо чего испугавшись. Он попытался найти причину страха, но не мог – по самому вероятному прогнозу выходило, что он испугался грома.  
Эта мысль побудила его задержать на стекле долгий взгляд. Ливень разошёлся с новой силой, и дождь уже не казался таким умиротворяющим. Ветер пригибал хилые деревья к земле, те, что покрепче, теряли часть листвы. Люди попрятались по домам, тем же, кто по неудачному стечению обстоятельств оказался на улице, вырывало из рук зонты. Коннор испуганно наблюдал за вспышками частых молний и вздрагивал от любого раската грома. Появилось иррациональное желание укутаться в одеяло, обнять Сумо и так сидеть, ожидая, пока бушевавшая стихия успокоится.  
Но вместо этого Коннор продолжал смотреть, неотрывно смотреть в окно, словно в этом ливне он находил отражение собственного состояния, терзавшего его с тех самых пор, как он решил стать девиантом. Эмоции, которых он боялся, страх, что его деактивируют, печаль, счастье, гнев, тоска, желание – всё это отражалось в летнем ливне, в порывах ветра, в ярких вспышках и громких раскатах. Диод на виске мерцал то красным, то жёлтым, но Коннор даже и позабыл вовсе о том, что не должен испытывать всё это, что он – андроид.

Так же внезапно, как бушевать, погода начала успокаиваться. Тучи плыли дальше, молнии и гром сошли на нет, дождевые капли теперь уже редко били по оконному стеклу. Окружающий мир возвращался в обычное состояние, блестя свежестью и играя радужными красками преломлённого света. Коннор тоже медленно возвращался в реальность. Он заметил Сумо, который уже неизвестно сколько крутился возле его ног, вылизывая натёкшую на пол из окна дождевую воду. Программа, как ни странно, ошибок не выдавала, Коннор даже просканировал себя – ничего. Но стало легче. И как-то нестрашно. Стало так, как будто он снова был уверен во всём, что делает, даже если этим было проявление эмоций.

– Понравилось?

Коннор вздрогнул и перевёл взгляд на Хэнка, который стоял, прислонившись к косяку, с баночкой пива в руке и смотрел прямо на него. Спохватившись, Коннор попытался установить, сколько простоял у окна. Из его подсчётов выходило, что как минимум больше сорока минут.

– Хэнк, я…  
– Разве я просил оправданий? Я спросил: понравилось? – Андерсон невозмутимо отпил пива, глядя на Коннора взглядом, в котором тому померещились странные искорки.  
– Да. Мне… мне понравилось. Почему ты не сказал, что готов ехать?  
– Куда бы мы поехали в такую погоду? Да и к тому же, – Хэнк едва заметно улыбнулся, – Тебе ведь хотелось увидеть грозу. Что в этом такого?

Коннор вновь посмотрел на окно. Сквозь облака проглядывали лучи солнца, природа оживала. Люди выбирались на улицу, вновь спеша по делам, Коннор даже увидел нескольких ребятишек, побежавших играть в лужах. С вероятностью 80% их будут ругать дома за грязь и беспорядок, но Коннор осуждать не собирался. Ему самому не терпелось выйти и вдохнуть свежего воздуха после дождя.

– Ну, чего стоим? – Хэнк кивком указал на дверь. – Идём. Тебе же хочется, я знаю этот взгляд. К тому же, нас наверняка заждались на месте преступления…

Коннор, пропустив мимо ушей последние слова Андерсона, едва ли не побежал к выходу из дома. Хэнк же, допив пиво и кинув банку куда-то под стол, усмехнулся и вышел за своим счастливым андроидом на улицу.   
Стоя у косяка около получаса, наблюдал он вовсе не за погодой. Её он видел миллион раз, а вот робота, искренне радующегося ливню и пугающегося грома – впервые.


End file.
